


an intoxicating figure, that's what you are

by lordyuuri



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Purple Prose, Romance, holy hell i'll ship this until the day i die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordyuuri/pseuds/lordyuuri
Summary: An eternal thing, her love. True as the sky is blue or as the sun is bright.





	an intoxicating figure, that's what you are

His charm burns her skin. Blood boiling, heart set aflame - she does not fancy herself to be a girl that would find the one to fall in love with, but yet here she is, falling from the sanctuary she made for herself high above. In the past, she’d be scared of someone like him. Distrustful, suspicious, listening to the whispers from the grapevine to not involve herself with him.

But now, all of her faith is placed within this one boy’s hands. Her love, her dedication, her every single thing she has kept bottled for years. It’s all-or-nothing, a gambit, and the risks she was so afraid to take in past, she’s determined to take now. She trusts him with everything, and she knows that he, too, trusts her with everything that he has.

_ (She breaks away from her self-imposed chains, rusty and frail, carrying an unexplainable feeling that bubbles within and pushes her forward. And forward she goes to him.) _

His touch shoots electricity through her; his eyes make her breath hitch stop. He is Eros incarnate, she thinks, and she drowns in the love that washes over her.

He says her name over and over (_“Bernadetta, Bernadetta” _), voice low, shaky, but desire dripping from his lips and onto her skin with every kiss.

And she speaks his name carefully, delicately, as if it is porcelain (_“Sylvain…” _). She holds onto him, a hug that she refuses to end, not daring to let go of the boy she wants forever.

Every single word he says is engraved on her skin, her heart, markings that’ll last for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the Blue Lions route a few days ago, so now I’ve got two routes under my belt. Just gotta do Black Eagles. Yay~
> 
> I started my junior year of college today and there was a weird feeling that came with it, a weird feeling that morphed into a recognizable feeling of fear, then excitement, then back into a weird feeling that spurred me into writing this purple prose-y thing.


End file.
